


Season Clash

by silverxcristal



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fnaf AR, Fnaf vr, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverxcristal/pseuds/silverxcristal
Summary: It was supposed to be an incidental meeting, but the more they text each other, the more relevance they begin to have in each other's lifes.
Relationships: Freddy Frostbear/Grimm Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Grim Foxy/Freddy Frostbear (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Remnant Delivery AU





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an Alternative Universe inspired by the world of FNaF, named "Remnant Delivery AU"
> 
> Characters are potrayed as Gijinkas (moe antropomorfism) using the designs made by @silverxcristal. 
> 
> They look more humanoid, but theyre still animatronics.
> 
> More info on Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wandering on the streets in search for a client, Frostbear meet someone new

The night was quiet, Frostbear didn't like that

Even if all the buzzing electronic sounds from the houses around the area create some noise, the streets were empty and silent. It was very easy to hear the rough, icy steps of the animatronic as they walk down the street. 

Frostbear wasn't supposed to be wandering around on the streets, there was no call for his services on that neighborhood and he wasn't supposed to be outside the Van or the HQ unless he was called, but he was ordered to not come back home yet. 

As summer came, clients stop requesting Frostbear's visits like before, they prefer to order other animatronics that fit the current theme of the month, being friends of him or models that never clicked right with the bear.

At first Frostbear didn't mind the lack of work, it means more time for himself, time to find a hobbie, have fun, etc. But their boss begin to complain, remarking how good Frostbear was recollecting the remnant from clients when he payed a visit, and how his lack of activity not only affected his, but their friend's weekly goals of remnant collection. 

So, he begin to wander around the streets to find and collect remnant instead of be waiting to be called. 

It was a complex task, not only he had to find a remnant deposit or a human that could potentially had or could create the strange substance; he also had to make sure to not be noticed as a Fazbear Entertainment animatronic. If somebody recognized him, then the police would be called, an investigation could happen and the company could be in big trouble, leading to the possible shutdown of the service and all animatronics.

It was way easier to collect remnant inside a house; he was called to come in and he could use literally any excuse to scare the client and get away with it. Considering the reason Fazbear Entertainment was so well known now, people would laugh if somebody admit they got scared by an animatronic they called to their house.

\---------------------

Frostbear was bored, he wished one of his friends was with him now; at least they would talk to him and get rid of this depressing silence. 

The ice bear was a very quiet animatronic who seem to only talk when he felt like it. In reality he struggled a lot to talk, he was physically incapable to be vocal unless he felt comfortable enough to do so, and that didn't happened so often with all the stress his job gave him. He got used to his own silence as long people around him make noise.

Frostbear stop in the street way and let out a deep sigh, this was the 4th time he walk around the neighborhood, nobody was walking on the street and there weren't any cars in movement. His tactic on nights like this was to provoke a human to tamper with him, there was a sick desire to be violent towards harmless and "cute" things that a lot of humans had, so he could attack in self-defense and have the clause protection that it was the human's fault, not his.

No luck tonight, though. 

Frustrated, Frostbear lean his body weight on his right hip as he turn around to do a 5th walk around the neighborhood. He walk just a few steps before he saw somebody at the distance, walking down the street on his opposite direction. 

The bear smiled in relief, it was just one human so he would have to squeeze them enough if he wanted to fill his remnant's weekly requirement with just one person. He walk then, acting normal so this person would just see him as a Fazbear Entertainment animatronic going to a house he was called to. 

The human stopped for a moment; probably noticing his presence, and then he keep walking towards his same direction, at a slow but steady pace that could be considerate "normal". They were definitively walking towards each other.

He though it was a coincidence, but as the streetlights gave the shadow a more definite form he noticed something... off.

This person was carrying some kind of light, he noticed things around him got hit by a soft light as they walk pass it. It was unusual, the night was pretty bright to be carrying a flashlight, the streetlights were on and all the houses seem to have electricity as the buzzing sound of televisions and computers was still present. There was no need to walk with a flashlight on the street at night.

Frostbear heard a -clank- noise and he stopped. He quickly look behind him just to hear the same sound in front of him, turning around once more to see that the noise came from their potential remnant victim, who was just a few meters closer now.

He could see them better; it wasn't a person, but an animatronic. 

It was a fox animatronic with messy, dyed hair. A Foxy model for sure, but the pirate aesthetic wasn't there anymore; the hook was replaced with a large sickle and there seem to be... fire inside of him?, burning inside his broken torso and making his left eye glow while the right one was black. His face seem to be burned around his black eye, covered mostly by his hair.

The fire was real; the bear felt the warmth of the flames now that the Foxy animatronic was just a few steps closer to him. He was an ice themed animatronic and he felt a little uncomfortable by the sensation. He also didn't remembered heard about a set of fire animatronics being released, making him even more uncomfortable, feeling his voice box tight inside of him, making it impossible to make any noise.

They both stand there, looking at each other quietly as they made their own mental notes. They were the opposite element, and even with all the weird vibes this animatronic gave, it also gave Frostbear some curiosity.

The silence disappeared when the fox chuckle and took a step forward.

"Well~ Seems we are having a pretty chill night tonight~"

He joked. Frostbear smiled softly and chuckled, his voicebox relaxed and the air became breathable again for both of them.

"Sorry, I kind of got in your way, You're heading to work?"

The fox asked as he balanced his body to a side and pointed at the street behind him with his hand, indicating he could move away, but the bear simply shook their head softly.

"Oh, sooo you're going back to the HQ?"

Frostbear once again shook his head, then he raised his eyebrows and pointed at the fox with one of his fingers, asking the same question in a silent way. He use words like "work" and "HQ", so he must be a rental animatronic like him.

  
"Me? I'm free right now. I'm just... wandering around 'til I get called"

  
The fox felt their ears twitch, he wasn't used to lie, but what else he could do? Lucky for him, the ice bear nodded and hummed, being in the same situation he invented just now.

"You're doing the same?" 

The bear nodded.

"I see... sucks a little, no? You don't really know what to do as you wait" 

The bear hummed, rolling his eyes and shrug softly to show he agree with the fire fox.

Although this was a model Frostbear had never seen or heard about before, he could believe that they was in a similar situation as him, he didn't saw anything weird.

The grim fox roll with his invented narrative.

  
"Youuuu.... Want to sit over there and chat some?" 

He pointed at a bank on the other side of the street, it was somewhat dark but that wasn't a problem for the animatronics, even less if this fox was glowing like that.

Frostbear hummed some and then he nodded, he really shouldn't be taking a break right now, but it's been hours and his luck was awful, plus this model seem friendly and didn't seem to have a problem with his lack of words. A break would be nice.

"Cool... pun totally intended~"

He fox joked, laughing at his own joke. Frostbear chuckled at it too as they both cross the street.

"My name is Grim by the way! Grim Foxy"

Grim look at the bear animatronic as he seem to struggle to answer to that, silently checking his model's details, thanking the glow of his eye socket hide his pupil so it didn't seem too obvious that he was checking him out. 

Unlike Frostbear, Grim wasn't part of the Fazbear Funtime's service... or even part of that place, for say it in a way. Grim came from another universe, another timeline, another reality. He could see what happen in that world from adobe, in an a-temporal plane of existence that looked like a abandoned barn. It was a little complicated to explain, sometimes he didn't even know what was even reality...

Grim was an energetic and curious fox, so when he learned about the Funtime service he was very interested. The whole concept of "being called to get scared" baffled him, and after some chatting and begging towards his "Boss", he had permission to wander around as one of the rental animatornics.

However, he learn the hard way that he had no idea how to get called to scare somebody. He wasn't part of the service, so he wasnt going to be called... so, he ended up wandering around, hoping to at least find a human to scare, after all he could get away as a Fazbear Funtime Service's animatronic doing his job. 

And when he though he saw a human on the street, it ended up being an actual animatronic from the Funtime Service.

"Ffffffsshhh..."

Frostbear opened his mouth, but instead of words he make a weird sound, it sound like he tried to whistle.

"FFfffffFffff......."

The bear felt his pale skin turn red; embarrassed that he couldn't even say his own name right now. What would it be of him if there was ever an emergency? How could he communicate what is his serial number or where is his HQ?

"You okay?"

Grim stopped as they crossed the street; just now he realized he was taller than the bear. It kind of make sence though, he was a nightmare animatronic after all.

"You can't speak?"

Frostbear sigh and lowered his ears as he look at the floor, nodding softly. He seemed sad.

Usually he had company when he met a new animatronic, so their friend could help him express vocally things he couldn't express with his face and his hands. Frostbear though a few times to learn hand language... but if he wasn't programed with that, would the others? 

"It's okay. I can try to guess your name! Or- OH I know! I can give you a nickname!"

The ice bear flick his ears and look up again. The fox smiled.

"You can just call me Grim, no need for the full name, you know?"

Grim closed his eyes and sit on the bench, his fire quickly faded and contain itself inside of his torso to avoid burning the wooden bench.

Frostbear sit on the other side of the bench, far away to keep distance from the fire fox but close enough to show he was interested to spend time with him.

"Bet I can give you a cool nickname you like"

Grim chuckled before Frostbear did it. 

For being the first time this two met, the bear was thankful the fox talk this much even when they just met. He could already tell he was a nice guy.

"Okay... nicknames, nicknames" 

Grim hummed some as he scratch his chin, leaning his sickle outside the bench. Frostbear lean some on front to see it, jumping in place when the fox snap his fingers and turn to see him.

"What about Snowy?"

The fox smiled, however Frostbear gave him a weird look, clearly not liking that.

"Ahh come on! Don't give me that look, I just started! Jeez"

Grim said as he lean his head to both sides, using a fake, mocking tone on his words to make clear he was joking. The ice bear understood him and sigh softly, moving one of his hands in circles to tell him to keep going with the selection of nicknames.

"One moment... I have to connect my brain cells again"

Frostbear snort, he had to cover his face with one hand as he blushed while he chuckled softly.

"Hey don't laugh! Is the first time I see somebody like you, I want to take my time to give you a cool nickname!"

Grim tried to use the fake mocking tone again, but it was impossible to do that while he was laughing. The bear's laugh was low but contagious, it was sweet.

The two animatronics keep trying to find a nickname for the ice bear, taking breaks to laugh over how silly the situation was. Both of them felt very comfortable with that, thanking that they didn't take this so seriously and were having a good time. Frostbear tried to give clues of his own name when he felt more comfortable next to Grim, pointing at his hat, hair and even his ice stick, giving the fire fox a few ideas that sound too edgy or very silly. Ideas that make both of them laugh; Frostbear didn't remember the last time he laugh this much.

"What about... Frost?"

Frostbear flick his ears and jump a little when he heard part of his name.

"Yeah? You like that?"

The bear point at himself with one and nodded, the other one grab one of his ears as he tried to explain that after "Frost" came "bear"

"Oh, oh! What about Frosty?"

Frostbear gasp softly, his cheeks blushed embarrassed by the tone of it, it sound cute.

"You like that?"

The ice bear smiled. He placed both of his hands into his chest and nodded quietly, accepting the nickname. 

Frosty sound like a cute nickname... he never thought about it before, his friends always called him "Frostbear" instead of "Freddy Frostbear" and that sort of counted as a nickname, right? Although... "Frosty" was more of a nickname than "Frostbear"

"Well then, nice you meet you Frosty"

Frosty nodded and stretched one of his hands to salute. Grim looked at it for a moment before he shyly extended his hand and shake it softly. Lowkey worried to hurt him... but none of them felt anything different when they hold their hands.

"Was I close to your real name?"

Grim ask as he look at his hand after Frostbear pulled away, he had a few drops of water that quickly evaporated.

Frostbear nodded and opened his chest quickly, taking off his cellphone device. Unlocking the phone, Frosty opened a file that had his QR code to be called quickly, it had his name attached to it, so he move closer to show it to Grim.

"OOOOHHH YOUR NAME IS FREDDY FROSTBEAR! I was VERY close then!"

Frosty smiled and pulled his phone away, checking his inner messages to see if he had something new. Lucky for him, his boss texted him to come back to the HQ, so his shift was over for now, no need to keep hunting for a client.

"....wait, you had your name in your cellphone this whole time?"

The fox asked with a honest curious tone. Frostbear opened his eyes wide and look at the fox surprised, his phone slip from his hands and fell on the bench.

Grim gradually begin to laugh while Frosty blushed brightly, his usual pale face was as red as a tomato now. He slowly covered his face with both of his hands as he tried to escape from this embarrassment.

The fire fox stood up from the bench and walk closer to one of the streetlights, holding the post with his hand while he hold his stomach with his sickle. He laugh, it wasn't a mean laugh but a genuine one. He wasn't laughing at Frostbear but at the situation, and when the bear realized that, he laughs too.

"Oooohh you... you are really funny Frosty, I like you!"

After the laughter died down, Frosty grab his phone with one hand and used the other to call for Grim, inviting him to sit next to him again. They spend the rest of the night together.


	2. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back the barn, Grim can't forget his meeting with Frostbear and the promise he made.

Grim looked at all the hanging objects on the wall, going from the top row to the very bottom; then he checked the counter he was leaning on to see what was behind the crystal glass. There was nothing but dolls, figurines and lots of candy, the usual things you would find in the Prize Corner.

The nightmare animatronic was back at home, wandering around the area where the humans hang out in before they pick one of the attractions and games the place offered. He didn't have to be at the corn maze all the time, but he shouldn't be in the main hub either. There was always the barn, but even if he went there his mind was somewhere else.

He still had the night he spend with Frostbear vivid in his memory; the awkward introduction, their silly game to find a way to name him, the slow but warming talk they had between a voice and hand gestures.

When Frosty had to leave he looked at him and silently asked if he was coming with him. Grim had to lie and say he had to stay there so he could keep looking for clients. The bear looked at him for a few seconds before he nodded, his expression was so soft you couldn't tell if he detected the lie or not.

Everything was going great til the ice bear took out his phone and extended it in front of the taller animatronic. A picture with Frostbear's logo and a QR code was on the screen, the same one he showed earlier to point out his name, but this time the intention was different. Frostbear used his free hand to make a gesture: he closed all his fingers, except the pinky and the thumb. He made a 'call me' sign as he moved his mouth without a sound. He wanted Grim to register his phone number so they could keep in contact.

Grim didn't have a cellphone.

The fox groaned as he held and pressed his metallic ears against his hair, he leaned his body onto the prize counter again. He still couldn't believe that he managed to lie his way out of that situation.

He told Frostbear he didn't have a cellphone, which was true.

He told Frostbear that he was an unreleased model from an upcoming event, built pretty prematurely for beta testing purposes, which was a lie. He excused his existence as a test to see if people would accept a design like his and if is viable to have fire animatronics in the service.

Still, the bear animatronic seem to believe him, Grim didn't knew what to think about it, he knew he was an awful liar, yet Frosty believed him... or he knew it was a lie and was rolling with it? The liar's guilt had made the nightmare animatronic speak out loud again, making a rushed promise that he didn't think about or process it till he said it:

"I will get my own phone soon so we can talk! I'll remember your code."

Grim had felt panic after saying those words. How on earth was he going to get his own cellphone?! He wasn't part of the service, he couldn't ask for one back home, and he was sure there weren't any phones at the prize corner to win.

But before his panic had become visible Frostbear reacted to his words in a positive way. The bright smile of the ice bear made him get rid of that fear almost immediately. The air was breathable again.

By the time they walk away, the nightmare fox had the rental animatronic's number memorized.

\--------------

"There you are."

A deep, rumbling voice said in a soft tone, making Grim lift his head up off the counter's glass and turn his head around to see who was talking to him. Although it was pretty obvious who it was.

Dreadbear was a tall, bulky and zombified animatronic bear who lived with him. They had known each other since day one. The bear was the star of the horror show they ran every time a human came to visit. He was Grim's boss to some extent, but before that Dreadbear was Grim's confidant, his best friend, almost a brother.

He could always count on him.

"We are getting visitors soon, its best you go back to the maze... or you can stay at the barn with me. I was going to plant more flowers inside."

Grim hummed, forcing himself to stop thinking about Frosty's number and concentrate on his upcoming job. But it was hard, and the bear quickly noticed something was off with him.

"You ok?"

"Nnno..."

The fox whined as he lean his face into the counter again. Dreadbear sighed and walk inside the prize corner to be in front of him to talk properly. He struggled some with getting inside considering how big he was, and Grim being curled up on the counter made him a little nervous about which tone he would have to use, considering how tall he was.

"What's wrong?"

"Dreadbear, by mere curiosity, do you have a cellphone?"

Grim responded to the question with another question. He had told his friend about his encounter with the rental animatronic from last night, but he kept some details for himself and skipped the phone number bit. He felt embarrassed to admit he got it. He wasn't sure why.

"...I had a cellphone"

The redhead's ears perked, standing straight up as he look surprised into the hollow, yellow glowing eyes of the bear.

"Wait, really?!"

"Yeah."

"D-do you still have it?"

Grim felt a burst of adrenaline coming from his chest, a feeling that was translated by his temperature heating up some.

"No, I _had_ a cellphone. I currently don't have one."

"What? Why? What happened to it?"

The bear let out a loud and long hum, Grim frowned as he noticed he look away to avoid the question.

"Dreadbear, what happened to your cellphone?"

"I... I sat on it... it broke."

Grim look at his friend for a moment, his eyelids opening wide before he burst into laughter.

Dreadbear's cheeks blushed softly, embarrassed. He lowered his asymmetric ears as he waited for the fox to stop.

"Sorry, sorry! I-It wasn't my intention I just... bhwahahahaha!!!"

Dreadbear rolled his shoulders some before he grabbed the fox's head with one hand, and with one squint he made him stop laughing.

"Sorry- sorry."

Grim chuckled softly, finally calming down.

"How did you get a cellphone in the first place? I've looked in the prize corner and---"

"Why do you need a cellphone?"

Dreadbear interrupted, letting go of Grim's head and leaning his elbows on the counter before he rested his bearded chin on his hands. Up close you could see the tiny scar he had on the corner of his lips and the stitches on his forehead.

"I... I asked you first."

Grim said, he felt dumb.

"... One of the visitors left it on my worktable. I don't remember who it was but I must have scared him shitless because he left his phone and never came back for it."

Dreadbear had two different games people could try out: one was a sit-n-survive where he made his way towards the office of an abandoned establishment where the visitor hid. The other was a Frankenstein's monster game where people could mess with Dreadbear's brain as they tried to put him back together. It wasn't Dreadbear's favorite game, but people usually left objects on the worktable after getting scared. At first, they were put in a lost and found bin, but after a while Dreadbear decided to keep what he found, since people didn't come back for it.

While the bear's games were slow the fox's games had more adrenaline. Grim's game was about chasing the visitor inside a corn maze while they tried to find the exit. The nightmare animatronic enjoyed the tension that was created when his scythe scratched the walls as a warning that he was close. Unlike Dreadbear, people never abandoned their belongings in the maze. The few times something fell from a visitor's pockets their human instinct made them pick it up before running away.

"Why do you need a cellphone? I opened up, now you open up."

The bear asked, looking over Grim to see if there was any movement closer to them, after all they would have visitors soon. The fox wiggled his metallic ears and look down, paying attention to his hand as he moved his fingers slowly, testing his articulations.

"...The rental animatronic I met the other night wanted to keep in contact with me, he gave me his number."

Grim smiled as he remembered the QR code, Frosty seemed so happy.

"I don't have a cellphone, but I told him I would get one... and I can't go back on that promise, I don't want to. I want to talk with him again..."

Grim felt strange in his hollow chest, hearing his thoughts out loud make him feel strange. He didn't realize how much interest he had in Frostbear until he said it out loud. Maybe it was because he could be a potential friend. His only friend was Dreadbear by reasons he couldn't remember. He could get along with the other animatronics from the attractions, but there was never a possibility to create a bond between them and as time passed the Grim Foxy animatronic realized he had anxiety in some degree. Every time things didn't go as he expected when he tried to befriend somebody, he felt panic.

He did feel panic with Frostbear too, but unlike the other attempts, the fear disappeared as the upcoming problems were fixed and they could enjoy some quality time. He liked that, he didn't want to lose that.

"Alright."

Dreadbear sighed and stood up straight, placing a hand on Grim's shoulder to grab his attention.

"This is what we are going to do: I'll take off the no photos rule on the Corn Maze, that way more than one human is going to take out his phone to do social human stuff. If one of them drops their phone when you scare them, make sure they don't pick it up, I'll look away the whole time."

Grim smiled brightly, showing his sharp teeth as he did so.

"Sounds good... y-yeah! Yeah it could work!"

Dreadbear smiled softly, his unibrow gave him a permanent upset expression, but once you get to know him you could tell when he was happy.

"It's going to work."

"And we won't tell the Boss about this, right?"

"...I never said that."

Grim perk his ears and look at Dreadbear surprised. Dreadbear quickly broke eye contact and began to look around, ignoring the shocked spark in his friend's eye.

"Dreadbear..."

"We should get going, people are coming soon."

The bear stretched and wiggled his way outside the Prize Corner booth, doing his best to not mess anything up. Grim slid on the counter to follow him as he moved, still shocked.

"Dreadbear, promise me you won't tell the Boss about it."

"I can't do such a thing."

"Dreadbeaarrr!"

Out of the booth, Dreadbear began to walk towards the entrance to get rid of the "no phones in the maze" rule. Grim followed him, clearly not letting this go.

"Grim- We are going to get in so much trouble if we don't tell him."

"But Dreadbeeaaaarrr!!"

"No-"

Following an impulse, Grim took a few steps back and sprint towards the bear, jumping and clinging onto his back like a baby koala. Dreadbear trembled at the balance loss, but he didn't fall, and once he stabilized, he sighed loudly and rub his forehead with his fingers.

"Come ooon! Do your pal a favor."

"We have to tell him."

"He doesn't need to know!"

Dreadbear sighed and begin to walk again, carrying his friend who was holding onto him with his hand and scythe, wiggling his metallic legs as they couldn't quite hug the bear with them for too long; he was too big.

"This whole thing is a terrible idea if you add lying to the mix."

"Is not lying, is withholding information, and it's different!"

The bear groaned as he made his way to the entrance, trying to ignore his friend's whining over the situation but making sure to stop when he felt Grim could fall off. After all, Grim was his best friend, almost a brother.

\--------------

Frostbear's phone screen lit up as a new notification came in.

The bear twitched one of his ears at the unknown sound. He put a specific tone to every single important notification so he could prioritize when to answer a message depending on the tone he heard. He knew if it was their Boss texting, a client calling for him, or any of the other Rental animatronics saying something in the group chat or to him specifically.

This tone was a new one.

The ice bear stopped paying attention to the meeting Shamrock Freddy had called for and unlocked his phone. He had a new message from an unknown number... That wasn't supposed to happen, he always had a name on top, even for clients...

-"Hey Frosty! Remember me?"-

Frostbear's eyes widened in surprise as he read his new nickname. There was only one person who called him that so far.

-"Grim?"-

It took a minute, but the fox responded.

-"Yeah! It's me! I got a cellphone like I said!"-

Frostbear smiled happily at the confirmation and completely disconnected from the meeting as he begun to send texts. A purple rabbit animatronic was standing next to him, and as soon he saw him texting on his phone, he stood in front of him to hid him from the green bear's vision and make sure his friend wasn't caught not caring about his meeting.

-"That's nice! I don't have you registered though- your number looks like a normal phone rather than one from the system, or a client asking for services."-

Two minutes passed, Frostbear looked up and saw the purple blobs his friend had on his back, thanking him in his mind that he was hiding him. Toxic knew if he did this favor, he could ask why Frostbear got distracted considering everybody was at the meeting right now.

-"Remember that I am not in service yet, much less in the system."-

-"Well... is good to hear from you again Grim."-

Frostbear blushed softly, wiggling his tail happily as he kept texting his new friend the whole meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to @octyfish for helping me as the beta reader, english is not my main language so a bunch of things escape from me ;v;


	3. Building a friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As weeks pass, Grim and Frosty get used to text each other more and more often, becoming relevant in each other's lifes.

The following weeks were uneventful at the Funtime Service HQ. While the work never stopped, the current event was in the hands of animatronics that didn’t join the group.

Frostbear met the first two Summer animatronics before their event came, and things didn’t go as expected*, causing them to not be included in the main HQ. All the action was happening somewhere else.

Summer also meant no work for the Christmas themed animatronic. He knew the demand would come back as fall drew near, and having no work was never a bad thing, however his friends were still called and headed out to work constantly, leaving him alone in the big warehouse they used as HQ.

Frostbear could adapt to their schedules, sneak out a few times to go along with them, and wait outside the house as they did their work, but his plans usually got ruined by messages and instructions from his boss to hunt remnant on his own. He was spending more time alone than with company.

At least physically, because now Frostbear had somebody new he could talk with if he needed to.

The first few message exchanges with Grim were awkward and formal; “Hello, how are you? I’m fine, how are you? That’s good”. The fox was slow texting with just one hand and he didn’t seem to share information about his environment, and Frostbear wasn’t going to infodump his life to this animatronic he was just meeting.

It was awkward at first, but eventually they relaxed more after each texting session.

Grim was fascinated with Frosty; he wrote and expressed in such a way that it was hard to remember he couldn’t say a thing in real life. The fox already had fun with him even if he didn’t talk, and now with a more solid idea of who Frostbear was by the way he communicates, he couldn’t be happier.

The nightmare fox begun to work more efficiently in the corn maze, being so excited that he forgot he was supposed to add a chance to win for the humans that visited. He got scolded once by his boss and he couldn’t help but chuckle to cope with the embarrassment of the moment.

One day Dreadbear came closer to him and with a grin on his face he stated:

“We are in an eternal autumn but your mind seems to be set in winter”

The fox’s body combust into flames as he laugh hysterically, hitting the giant bear’s torso and arms playfully as he asked him to stop, even when he didn’t add anything else but a chuckle. That sentence made him happy.

Frostbear on his side of things kept this friendship quieter. Not because he was hiding it or because he couldn’t talk as fluently as everybody else; but he was alone for most of the day to even be able to talk with anybody about this. The only one who knew was Toxic. He observed Frosty for a few days, seeing how much Frostbear’s body language changed when he was on his phone.

“So, you sign up for a pen pal website or you befriended a client?”

The purple rabbit asked one day both of them were alone at the warehouse, left with the task to clean it while the rest of the group were working. Frostbear’s ears perk at the question and turn to look at his friend. The rabbit didn’t stop sweeping the floor with the broom as he look at the bear, smirking some while he raised his eyebrows, teasing him.

“You’ve been using your phone more often, I see you online on the chat but you’re not messaging any of us, and you haven’t been called in a while so is not a delivery request. Sooo~ what is it?”

Frostbear let out a long sigh as he walk closer to the wasteland rabbit, it was just the two of them right now, and even if the topic was embarrassed, he felt comfortable with Toxic.

“…I met somebody”

Frostbear’s soft voice manage to come out from his throat. It wasn’t too loud to make echo, but not too soft like a whisper. It had a bit of an accent that none of the group knew where it was from. Maybe it was because of how little he used his voice? Whatever the case was, it fit him.

“Oh?”

“Two weeks ago… When I was collecting remnant solo, I met an unreleased animatronic model on the streets doing the same thing as me.” Frostbear look at the floor, a soft blush appeared on his cheeks, “We began to talk… well, he begin to talk, I just listened… and we got along pretty well, so I gave him my number and we have been chatting since then.”

Toxic wiggled his ears at the information, struggling not to smirk and tease further. If anything he was internally thankful with this animatronic for keeping his friend company.

“An unreleased animatronic you said? Which model is it? Set?”

“He’s a Foxy model, his name is Grim and I have no idea”

“Which aesthetic he follows?”

“…Scene fashion??? I don’t know?”

Frostbear chuckled a little embarrassed, not expecting to be talking this much about Grim, but it felt nice, it made him feel happy to finally talk about him.

Toxic kneeled as he place the broom on the floor, and getting up he walk closer to the ice bear, hugging his side with one arm as he pull him closer. Frosty hug him on his side too. The toxic blobs the rabbit had on his back were covered with a weak layer of snow frost.

This was their secret position; staying closer to each other while still looking on front, being like this made Frostbear felt confident to talk even in big crowds, because his most trusted friend was next to him. Right now they were looking at the main door in case somebody came back. The bear didn’t know why Toxic sat in this position, but it must be to talk about something delicate.

“Pstt, hey.”

Toxic said, with a silly smile on his face. Frosty snorted.

“Hello there.”

He replay, they both chuckled.

“Do you think Boss sent him there so you two could meet? An unofficial meeting in the middle of the night?”

_Ah, Boss talk,_ Frostbear thought. That’s why Toxic sat in their confidential position; you couldn’t really talk about the Boss anywhere.

Their Boss was a strange fella that was barely present physically but was always connected and communicating with the animatronics. They seemed to know everything that was happening at any given moment, even if they weren’t there.

Frosty looked at the celling and hummed playfully before he looked at his friend.

“No no… Grim said he was in the beta testing process, something about fire animatronics being added sometime in the future.” The bear smirked “… Although between you and I, I think he just said that to hide the fact that he snuck out from his place to roam around and get some scares~”

Both animatronics chuckled; a rebellious spirit was something both could agree with.

\---------------

Frosty was laying down on the couch they had in the HQ as he was messing around with his phone. Everybody left to do their deliveries, and before he was left alone a brown rabbit animatronic with a chocolate aesthetic asked him to freeze the couch so she could lay on it when she came back. She only had one delivery that day and they could spend time together after that. The bear liked the idea, so he let his body temperature go lower to freeze the couch. Choco liked his cold aura.

He was reading the current conversation that was happening in the group chat. It was funny reading what they said and imagining it with their voices. Some texts didn’t make sence unless you knew how they talked in person. Right now, the chat was in chaos because Radioactive took the wrong bus and didn’t know where he was going. They were too slow to text where they were since they just had one hand to type, Toxic was sending a bunch of laughing emojis along with Choco and Shamrock was trying to keep the place spam free to help Radioactive. Frosty wished he could participate, but felt this was not the right moment.

He couldn’t concentrate fully on the conversation as he saw Grim’s chat icon pop up and disappear, glowing green and turning red over and over again, getting online and offline in a weird rhythm.

What was he doing? Frosty pressed his icon and type to him.

-"Everything alright, Grim?"-

Grim perked his ears at the message, quickly opening their chat to answer.

-"Yeah- why do you ask?"-

Frostbear wiggled his ears, confused.

-"I keep seeing you go online and offline in an erratic way "-

Grim huffed.

-"I’m trying to open the search engine, but I keep pressing the wrong button and when I do press it I close it!!"-

Frostbear let out a soft chuckle.

-"You could activate voice support. Radioactive only has one hand too and uses his voice for a few phone commands"-

He stopped for a moment. How ironic that Radioactive was lost in the city right now. He sent a keyboard smash to Grim as he chuckled.

-"Whats so funny? lol"-

-"Well- Ray just got lost in the public transportation system right now, but he is taking way too long to explain where he is."-

It took two seconds, and Grim sent a keyboard smash himself.

A couple of messages exchanges later, the fox took a deep breath and flipped the conversation topic.

-"Are you busy right now?-

-"Not really, I’m freezing a couch at the HQ, I doubt I will get a call today."-

-"LOL how are you freezing a couch?? Sounds like a story, want to hang out so you can tell me? I can be there in 5-10 minutes."-

Frostbear quickly sat up on the couch, holding the phone tightly as he typed.

-"H-here in the warehouse?"-

Not that he didn’t wanted to see Grim, if anything he found it cute the way Grim transitioned the conversation to be about them going out but invite him to the warehouse didn’t feel right. Grim took some time to answer.

-"You tell me where and I’ll go. I’m not too familiarized with the city, but I can turn on the GPS."-

Frosty sighed in relief.

-"You’re gonna sneak out from your warehouse?"-

-"Yeah??? But I’m bored so its fine."-

-"Ohh such a bad boy."-

Frosty blushed softly as he chuckled.

-"Alright then, let me tell my friend that her couch won’t be as cold as she wants and head outside. I’m sending you my location."-

Frostbear stopped, should he mention he had selective mutism?

He looked at his cellphone and sigh, lowering his ears some. They had been texting so much that Frosty thought maybe Grim forgot he couldn’t talk the same way he typed.

-"I can’t promise you that I will talk… I don’t… I can’t control it."-

-"Hey, it’s fine, you’re still fun to hang out with. Now hurry up! I have to tell my people over here that I’m heading out too so they cover me!"-

Frostbear smiled, he let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes. Once he was done, he got up and changed to the chat to tell Chocolate that he might not be there when she came back.

He was so cold that he left frost marks on the floor where he steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: "Bus back home" oneshot reference
> 
> Many thanks to @octyfish for helping me as the beta reader, english is not my main language so a bunch of things escape from me ;v;


End file.
